Shards of Sunlight
by Simply Kim
Summary: Ah, I can see the sun... like shards of luminous glass... If I touch it, would it draw blood?


* * *

TITLE: **Shards of Sunlight**

PART: **One-Shot**__

PAIRING: **Sendoh Akira x Rukawa Kaede**

GENRE: **Yaoi (Angst/ Drama/ Continuation)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **_Blah_ **is forthe interludes. **Blah**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone, /**Blah/ **if fordream sequences or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience, or whatever inner voice there is, talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. ). This piece of fiction is made as a contender for **Anduril's SenRuSen 'Summer' Fanfiction Contest**... and well, for **SenRu Day (11-July)** too.

* * *

**SHARDS OF SUNLIGHT**

* * *

_Ah, I can see the sun... like shards of luminous glass..._

_If I touch it, would it draw blood?_

oooOooo

"Akira, I have been waiting outside for fifteen minutes already, you're moving so slow, hurry up!"

Sendoh winced at the unusually grave voice of his best friend. What was wrong with him anyway? He seemed so... well... detached, as if something bad happened and he, Akira Sendoh, was the one in the middle of it. "Hiro, are you okay?"

Koshino halted mid-step, not bothering around to look at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Sendoh peered at him with scrutinising eyes. "Are you sure? Because you weren't snappy since we came here for a vacation almost a month ago." There was tension in those sloping shoulders, and a sort of rigidity in the muscles of his neck. Something was definitely wrong... or if not, something was happening in his friend's life that seemed excruciatingly painful. What was it? How come he did not know of it?

The others seemed to... well, except for Sakuragi, he was still his loud self, but the others? They seemed to shut up about something. Were they keeping a huge secret from him? He tried asking Rukawa yesterday for the umpteenth time, but he was met with a compassionate look and a shake of the head. What was the compassionate look for? Was he feeling sorry for him? Were they feeling sorry for him?

But why?

He shook his head and relaxed as he saw the tension recede from his friend's shoulders. "I'm just wound up over my thesis Akira... I feel kind of tired so..."

That was a plausible reason, Sendoh knew. However, why did he get that uneasy feeling of being lied to? Not feeling hyped up enough to pressure him to saying what it was bothering him out loud as he used to, he just nodded, accepting the feeble explanation with a small sympathetic smile. "Oh, it really gets to you huh? The Effects of Alcoholism on an Individual's Growth... such a touchy subject – and hard to manage since the data you're going to use would be from surveys and interviews. God knows how hard doing that would be... Oh well, I'm gonna experience that when I get to it two terms from now too..."

"You will, I'll bet on it." Came the hard response. Frankly, Sendoh was stunned. Koshino was firm on everything, but not this much. Maybe it truly was the thesis pulling him down the pits of stress. "And I wish you luck for that."

He was about to wish him luck as well when his friend just upped and away quicker than one could say 'thesis', not even casting one look back. He was being weird. Befuddled, he shook his head, continuing his packing only to realise that he was finished with it.

That was odd. He swore he wasn't finished with it when Koshino announced that his ride was waiting already for fifteen minutes.

"I finished it for you, you dolt. You're slow." Sendoh snapped out of his reverie as Rukawa's exasperated tones reached his troubled ears. Grinning stupidly, he turned around and scratched the back of his head. Ah, Rukawa Kaede, the love of his life... the one who was lucky enough not to be hospitalised when they both had an accident during a late spring storm more than a month ago... unlike him who wound up having a broken arm. They had begun going out a couple of years before – the moment the younger boy stepped into college, give and take a few weeks. It was a whirlwind, the wooing process, but he weathered it. Anything to get the one he loved the most to love him back.

"Am I?" He taunted, enjoying the knitting action his love's brows made in pure annoyance. "Or maybe you were jealous that I am worried too much about Hiro, hmm?" Teasingly, he sidled up to him, eyes sparkling with mirth. Rukawa glared at him even more, hefting the strap of Sendoh's duffel bag off his shoulder and shoving the somewhat lightweight load at him in annoyance.

"Why should I be?" He retorted, walking away. "I'm better than him anyway."

"You are jealous! Admit it!" Sendoh teased as he walked after him, swaying happily a bit as he went, winking when he caught sight of Hikoichi and Ichirou staring dumbfounded at him near the door. "Kae-chan is jealous, Kae-chan is jealous!" He crowed in triumph, laughing as he ducked when Rukawa turned and tried to box his ears. Then, without warning, the younger boy chuckled, joining him in his moment of pure happiness. It was one of those times that Sendoh saw his lover without worries of any sort. And for that, he was happy. Actually, recently, he seemed less and less inhibited, in bed or out... maybe it was the idea that any one of them could die any time. He did not know if it was Rukawa's real reason, but for him, it truly was.

"Fine. So I am, what is it to you?"

Sendoh grinned. "That means... you love me! So that wins you the wettest..."

"Gross."

"The hottest..."

"It's the middle of summer _baka_."

"The most heartfelt kiss in the whole world!"

Rukawa sighed, shaking his head in resignation as Sendoh gathered him in his arms and held him tight, seeking his lips and tasting him thoroughly. For the older boy, swapping spit had never been this good before. It took only a few moments before his lover kissed back, and full force they explored each other's mouths, lavishing much love in every nibble... in every taste... in every murmur of contentment.

The first thing Sendoh noticed when they finally let up for air was that every eye was trained only at them. What was wrong? Weren't they used to this kind of display already? Maki's mouth was hanging partially open in what seemed to be shock... his girlfriend was doing much worse, for she was covering her eyes with her fair feminine hands. Koshino's features were pained, as if he just lost something important in his life and someone told him he wasn't going to get it back anymore. Fujima's usually quiet gaze was now in horrified mode... and Hanagata... it was Hanagata's reaction that made him worry. He was actually **_crying_**. What was going on? He cast a worried glance at Rukawa, who somehow managed to escape his grasp and stand as far away from him as possible, eyes glazed and confused, cheeks pale from something he couldn't quite name.

"Oi, _minna_, are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked falteringly, noticing the shift of mood from shock to concern to... sympathy. The same ones he had seen after he came back from the hospital a month ago. "You all look kind of... terrorised."

"Umm..." Fujima started, fidgeting slightly as he burrowed deeper into Hanagata's strong embrace. "Why were you kissing..."

"Why am I kissing Kae-chan?" Sendoh asked incredulously. "He's the one I love... shouldn't it be usual enough for me to kiss him?"

"Umm... it's just that..."

"Aw c'mon, let's just cut this crap and go or we'll be late for the beach hotel restaurant reservations." Koshino interrupted quietly, walking on ahead, opening the back door of his car for anyone who cared to ride with him. Sendoh was the nearest, so he shrugged and nodded over to where Rukawa stood, beckoning him to get in before he did.

"But..." Ichiro protested halfheartedly.

"Just drop it." Hanagata said in finality. "I'm hungry – we all are because Kenji burned our lunch in his latest attempt at cooking."

"I did not burn them!" Fujima protested, swatting his tall lover with his foldable fan. "They were..."

"Burned on their own?" Koshino asked sarcastically as he climbed in the driver's seat, and tuning out Fujima's weak indignation, started the engine. It took only a few moments before the car peeled off the driveway and hurtled out into the main road.

Sendoh peered closely at him. "Hiro... are you alright? You forgot Ayako, she's still inside the house you know... you're not acting like a good boyfriend!"

Koshino stiffened in his seat, and suddenly swerved, sending everything in the backseat smashing against the fibreglass windows. "Ow..." Came the unsteady response. "I'm alright... no need to worry..."

"I did not ask if you were." He muttered darkly, eyes trained hard on the road before him. They were past the speed limit, Sendoh knew, but he dared not speak because he might earn another bump in the head. Did PMS last a month long? Koshino sure was acting like a woman that was going through it... snarling and all. What was wrong with him? He shook his head, turning towards Rukawa's seemingly unshaken form... and... Ayako?

"Ah, Ayako-san... I thought you were still in –"

"Ah, no. I slipped in here just in the nick of time!" She grinned, straightening out the front of her sundress.

"Oh." He grinned back, nodding. "Hey Hiro, would you look at your girl, man, she's hot!"

Koshino briefly looked up at the rear-view mirror before staring right back at the road. He did not say anything. Sendoh knitted his brows in befuddlement. What was wrong with him? Was he jealous or something? He turned to Ayako's silent form sitting calmly back on the plush leather seat. _Lovers' spat?_ He thought curiously. Yes, Hiro was in dire need of further observation. He was getting weirder and weirder.

Deciding to just focus his attention to Rukawa, he sat back easily, smiling in contentment as his lover immediately lay his head comfortably on his shoulder. "Kae-chan..." he started. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry about the accident last time..." He whispered apologetically, eyes closing as the memory of the oncoming truck's headlights temporarily blinded him. He was just glad that he had swerved in time and just hit the nearby lamppost. He felt numb then... especially after something squished him against the steering wheel. He was just glad that both him and Ayako were unharmed. Not even a single bruise.

It was a miracle.

"No need to apologise... I understand." Rukawa murmured back, snuggling close unconsciously.

"Yep." Ayako grinned, the same one she sported a while ago when he first noticed her. "No biggie, we're safe so everything's alright now!"

"But..."

"Akira, we're here." Koshino's hard voice intruded in his thoughts. Surprised, he looked up at where his friend was, holding the back door open. Nodding happily at the unbidden thought of food, he got out and stretched; stepping aside to let the other two out and feel the warmth of the summer sun.

"Huaa!" He laughed as he saw the wondrous view around him. "So cool! We're on top of a sea cliff! There are gulls everywhere!" He exclaimed with childish glee, running off to where the farthest point was, Koshino calling out in what seemed to be alarm for him to stay away from the ledge and calm down. "Eh?" He asked, turning back as soon as he reached the cliff's mouth. "I'm calm, Hiro, why shouldn't I be?"

There was pain in Koshino's gaze. "Akira... Akira, I'm not blaming you about Ayako... I'm not blaming you about anything..." Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Sendoh could see Hanagata's parked car now, and the others were pouring out, heading straight to where he and his friend were... Rukawa and Ayako were close behind, advancing towards him in a steady pace...

Suddenly, he felt suffocated.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed, eyeing his friend's lost features. "I didn't do anything to Ayako – she's your girl! And I have my Kae-chan –"

"And Rukawa-kun... No one is blaming you... please understand that... come back Akira... please..."

"Hiro, are you sure you're okay? You're getting green around the gills."

Koshino sobbed as Sendoh took another sure step back. Rukawa was beside him now. He wasn't going to let his best friend spoil his fun – it was his last summer break before he went down under!

"God, Hiro, Why are you crying!" He laughed incredulously. "Lighten up man, enjoy your life! Dance with Ayako-san tonight and you'll feel better, trust me! Dancing with the one you love in a romantic bar is the best!"

"Ayako's not here Akira – she's gone!"

"What the hell are you saying?" He chortled in pure unadulterated mirth. "She's right here with Kae-chan!" He hooked his thumb, pointing it behind his shoulder – where he heard her laugh in amusement.

"No she isn't there... Rukawa isn't there either... God, Akira... get away from there! Don't do this..." Koshino cried out, extending his had as if to help. _To help who? Why? _He thought.

Dumbly, he shook his head, taking another step back. He felt lightheaded, more so when he tilted his head back and squinted at the glare of the hapless sun, its treacherously hot beams breaking through travelling clouds and casting sharp shards of sunlight that made him want to touch, just to see if they would draw blood.

"It was the alcohol's fault..." Koshino wailed helplessly, hands still stretched out, waiting for his grasp... "It made you invidious, made you lose your mind over some silly matter... it poisoned your brain that it made you do all the things you did... It wasn't your fault... don't do this... please..."

But Sendoh did not hear him. "Kae-chan, Ayako-san... Would those shards draw blood?" He asked them, smiling happily up at the sky still as he took another step back. He could hear the others now, Hanagata was crying out for him to step away from where he was. But he wasn't going to get away from there. He was staying... and he was going to enjoy his summer... with Kae-chan and Ayako-san. Those guys better beat it if they knew what was good for them. Damn the world for all he cared! Okay, so maybe things would be much better if the only ones going outing would be the three of them... or maybe not.

"Yo, guys, wanna come with us? We're going swimming!" He grinned invitingly tilting his head even farther back, catching the rays of the sun on his face fully. "The three of us! It wouldn't be fun without you guys, isn't that right, Kae-chan? Ayako-san?"

At the distinct sound of their agreement, he took another step backward, making Fujima whimper. He felt so helpless... what was he to do? Fujima did not know anymore. He knew that if he stepped forward, Sendoh might take one last step and...

"Sendoh, **they are dead**! **_Ayako-san and the Kitsune are dead_**! Do you understand?" Sakuragi growled as he stomped forward, his hands twitching, with the need to grasp his friend and haul him to safety, but –

"I know."

Silence.

Slowly, the tall spiky-haired boy straightened up to his full height, facing them all with a seriously pissed off look on his face. "Fine. If you don't want to, we'll just have to venture out ourselves!" And with that, he turned around, grinning as he met his lover's beautiful azure eyes. "I'm coming you two, don't leave me behind!"

And ignoring the horrified screams reverberating around him, he took a step forward and...

oooOooo

_Kae-chan, do you know?_

_These shards of sunlight..._

_They actually draw blood._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** _Such a demented piece of work, my official entry to Anduril's Summer Fic Challenge! Yay! Hope you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
